A Peek In The Pages
by neon flights
Summary: [The Not So Secret Series 1] People write their deepest, darkest secrets in their diaries. Ulrich Stern, he...well. Let's just say his diary is a lot more interesting than others.
1. 1st to 11th January

I'm writing even more humor. So sue me. But I thought this would be a good idea since I starting reading a lot of my old books again. YAY!

This story will cover Ulrich's diary. Not too sure on the others.

* * *

**Thursday January 1st**

Finally, the New Year already! I've been working on my New Year's resolutions.

1. I will work harder at school.

2. I will not insult Sissi as much as I always do.

3. I will get into the habit of reading.

4. I will train more often.

5. I will let my true love know how I really feel.

6. I will not use up all the credit on my cellphone in less than four days.

7. I will convince Jeremie to change his 'style' of underpants.

After reading them over, I'm starting to consider whether I'll be able to succeed in the second (_hmm._) or the fifth. Oh well.

My father came home last night with moose antlers on his head. I dread to think why.

_1.20 p.m _Received a phone call from Odd that didn't make any sense at all. I wonder how much sugar he ate last night.

'HIULRICH.'

'…uhh, hi Odd.'

'DO YOU LIKE PENGUINS?'

'What?'

Then he hung up. I really worry about that kid sometimes. Hopefully he'll have calmed down at school tomorrow.

Oh yes, school's tomorrow. Hurrah. Not.

_3.00 p.m _Got yelled at by my father for no reason whatsoever. I guess hangovers do that to you. Which is why I've made a pact to never drink. Then I'll bet about five years later I'll be chugging every hour like there's no tomorrow.

**  
Friday January 2nd**

Well school today sucked badly. Then again, it practically always does. I'm glad it's over for the day.

The only thing that brightened up the day was being able to see my friends again. They hadn't changed very much over the Christmas holidays though, and neither have I.

If only I was at least a little taller.

The corner store had jumbo boxes of 250 pairs of disposable earplugs half price. Score!

_3 a.m _Odd's still snoring. Help.

**Saturday January 3rd**

Woke up by Odd's constant bouncing on his bed, hyped up on coffee I presume. He never gets a lie-in at the weekends because he'd rather spend the free time eating. Like a walking stomach.

I however couldn't sleep any longer, so I threw a pillow at him and got changed.

Thank God the happy fit only lasted a few minutes, he was then de-excited enough to actually speak.

'Morning Ulrich.'

'Morning.'

'Doing anything today?'

'Not that I know of.'

'I was thinking maybe-'

'You do enough eating already.'

'Have you spoken to Yumi yet?'

'Where the hell did that come from?'

He shrugged. 'I saw her with William yesterday.'

William. That old git's been on my nerves since he first arrived at the school. Always boasting about how pretty his black hair is and his simply _fascinating_ story on how he got kicked out of his old school.…blahdy blah blah freakin' BLAH.

I don't give a damn about bloody love letters (or posters, as he described). He makes me gag every time. Decided to go with the arcade with Odd for the day. Got beaten in The Terminator about 5 times. Didn't care. Had to practically drag Odd back to school since he fell asleep.

**Sunday January 4th**

God I hate Sundays so much. There's always blah weather, the TV shows playing are complete crap etc etc.

At least I finally got a chance to talk to Yumi for a while. I found her sitting on a bench in the park.

Why the hell do I always get so nervous and jumpy around her?

We talked for a bit about random stuff. I tried to tell her 'the important thing' but my legs went and I fell off the bench. She laughed off me and went back home.

I'll never be able to forgive myself.

**Monday January 5th**

Tried to find a paper bag to wear to school. Odd nicked it for – guess what – a secret food stash. I'll kill him.

I'm surprised Sissi hasn't popped up yet to do…whatever you would describe her hobby of irritating the hell out of me.

_4 p.m _Me and my big…er…pen. Sissi the Brat indeed popped up and started swooning. Again.

I knew I should have requested some sort of weapon for Christmas. But I guess 'Enraged Teenager Injures Young Girl With Axe' wouldn't look good as a newspaper headline or on my permanent record.

_12 a.m _Had a dream about me chasing Sissi with an axe. It was class. Although I was dressed as a farmer and Sissi was wearing a bell. Why the hell do I care, it was the best damn dream I've ever had. If only William were in it too, then I'd die a happy man.

**Tuesday January 6th**

Boring. Boring. And even more boring. NOTHING HAPPENED.

Went to see Jeremie after school and he was once again glued to his computer. You'd think he'd take a break once in a while from that anti-virus thingy.

'Almost have it…almost have it…'

He pressed the enter key and his computer beeped.

'CRAP! It didn't work.'

Sometimes I wonder if he has split personalities. The smart one, the lovey-dovey one (I knew that word?) and the one with the colourful vocabulary.

Aelita hasn't said much. Ever since we wrote that summary of Shakespeare's (insert the name of the story I can't remember here) in English class she's been engorging herself in his books.

I should get started on my revolutions some time. I'll go to the bookstore tomorrow.

**Wednesday January 7th**

Sissi was going around on her morning pester-fester. We were sitting on our normal spot: Jeremie sitting on the bench with his laptop, Aelita sitting next to him reading _The Merry Wives of Windsor_, Odd stuffing himself in the tree with me and Yumi leaning against the tree trunk.

'Well well, if it isn't Ulrich dear and his weirdo friends.'

Yumi snorted.

She turned to me with her 'cute face'. Personally I think it looks like a rat's face that is being forced to live in a jar with no food.

'Ulrich honey, when are you going to come pick me up tonight for our date?'

This girl has no soul. Or a brain for that matter.

'You've got the wrong moron Sissi. Sorry.'

She kept blabbing on about how pretty I was. Pfft, I don't do compliments.

Odd eventually got so annoyed he threw his bag of chips at her. It was a family pack. I hope it hurt.

But Sissi the Brat just looked hilarious with the coloured bags all over her.

'God, no wonder why Odd's so fat. He eats this all the time.'

This struck a nerve. Not Odd's, but Aelita's. You could tell.

She put her book down. (…egad.)

'You…you…' You could see the steam coming out of her ears.

'YOU BANBURY CHEESE!'

It's official. Miss Stones needs a new taste in reading.

Dandered off to the library once Sissi left us alone. Found nothing but crud. Went to the bookstore. Way better.

Bought one of those miscellany books for a read. It's pretty interesting.

**Thursday January 8th**

Lalala, I'm in a good mood today for some reason. Reading has created a serious impact on my brain and personality.

So much I didn't even know I was writing for my history essay this morning. Hopefully it should be ok.

_10.30 a.m _Turned it in. Got detention. Crud.

_5.00 p.m _Good thing I carry that book everywhere, otherwise I would have died in that room.

Yumi was waiting for me outside. She's so sweet sometimes.

…WTF AM I SAYING?

She saw the book under my arm and was actually quite surprised. I showed it to her. She looked impressed.

SCORE TWO FOR THE STERN MAN!

…mental note: never say that again. Or write it for that matter unless under the brink of insanity.

_11 p.m _I keep having warped thoughts of me in a mental asylum. I should go out more.

**Friday January 9th**

YAY! I'M NOT INSANE!

It's Friday, it's Friday, it's Friday, yeah!

Then XANA attacked for the first time in forever today, boohoo. He took over a pack of squirrels.

…I hate to admit it but I was impressed. It was fun to watch everyone (cough Sissi and William cough) running around screaming with the furry things all over them.

I could have sat there and watched them all day, but my friends needed my assistance in Lyoko, unfortunately.

I needed the combat practise anyway. A bunch of hornets, took them all down. Easy.

I was on the verge of begging Jeremie not to RTTP, but I stayed put.

**Saturday January 10th**

Yumi asked me if I felt like going over to her house for a bit. I nearly declined in fear of getting mauled by Mr Ishiyama. But I went anyway.

Once again, we talked about random stuff. This time I didn't go for 'the important thing' that made the stay a lot more enjoyable.

I didn't listen to half of what she said, I was too busy staring at her.

Just my luck, she noticed after about 2 minutes.

'Ulrich? Why are you staring at me?'

I desperately searched my brain for something to say to her.

'Uhh…well…ahh…you see…'

Next time I go book hunting, I should get a dictionary or 'How To Improve Your Vocabulary In Five Easy Steps'.

Yumi looked at me with a strange look on her face.

'Is there anything wrong, Ulrich?'

'Nonono! Nothing's wrong!'

I must have said it too excitedly, because she raised her eyebrow.

So I dashed out the front door faster than you could say 'hi'.

Can't write anymore. Odd's reading over my shoulder and being nosy again. All the more reason to get a dictionary. To throw at him.

**Sunday January 11th**

I avoided Yumi all day and ran off to hide whenever she passed by. This is like being on the run.

She found me writing in my diary in the forest, so I bolted again.

This is so unlike me. I've always been favoured for my fearlessness and lack of running away from my problems.

But an angry Yumi is a different subject altogether. I should go see her and have a discussion - face to face - tomorrow.

* * *

Ehh, not much of a cliffy. Writing this is good for me, because Ulrich is similar to my personality. It's fun too, writing is fun! Please tell me what you think as it's a new writing technique for me, so to speak. xD 


	2. 12th to 31st January

zOMG so many coolio reviews! YAY! I'm glad everyone likes it!

**Long lost sorrow:** (blush) thanks. Like I always say, I love making people laugh.

**Rycr: **The kitten likes your comments. And update it she does.

**Faunamon: **Yes, I've decided to do the diaries of the rest of the gang as well. I shall call it…The Not So Secret Series! I like the sound of that! Odd's will be called 'A Deco In The Diary' and Yumi's will be 'A Look In The Logbook'. I haven't thought of titles for Jeremy and Aelita yet, suggestions are welcome.

…I should stop blabbing now and bring you the story now, huh?

* * *

**Monday January 12th**

Sun shining like a big…er…warmey planet on fire thing. Yesssssss!

Oh crud! I was going to talk to Yumi today!

_4.00 p.m _Aww, how cute, Odd said she was looking for me. …wait…OH DAMNIT!

_4.45 p.m _Finally settled the manner. She asked me why I was acting so shy and I told her I was just under a lot of stress. She bought it, yay. I really wonder why Yumi worries about me so much. Yet it feels so obvious…

Tuesday January 13th 

Huzzah! It's raining like hell and I got a crapload of homework today!

Life really sucks sometimes. This possibly couldn't get any wor

Wednesday January 14th 

Well whoopty freakin' yay. Yesterday a bit of the ceiling fell down. Conveniently on my head. It hurts…waa…

I'm in the infirmary right now. Yumi came to see me a little while ago. She's always really nice to me…hmm…

Does that mean she…?

No, no, no, and triple no with tomatoes and strawberries. That piece of plaster has literally gone to my head.

_6.00 p.m_ Ow.

_7.00 p.m_ Double ow.

**Thursday January 15th**

I was OK to go to school today. Most of the teachers let me off with the no-homework-thingy. Some wanted me to have it for the next day. Bleh.

The absotootly GREATEST thing about today was that I have to wear some silly bandage wrap on my head as the plaster scraped quite a bit.

And. Everyone. Laughed. Like. Hell.

I hate medical care and its disadvantages.

**Friday January 16th**

I asked Yumi after school if I looked silly with the bandage. She was going to say something until I got dragged off to the infirmary to get it taken off.

HUZZAH! NO LONGER SHALL I LOOK LIKE SOME…PART MUMMY…THINGY.

Afterwards, Yumi said she wasn't going to say anything about the bandage until William trotted over and told us about some party he was having at his house.

I hope the ceiling falls on _his_ head. But then Yumi said, 'Sounds fun! Want to come, Ulrich?'

How could I decline some almost-quality time with my…erm…'closest friend'?

_5.12 p.m _I can't decide between the Quiksilver shirt and the Element shirt.

_30 seconds later _I NEED TO PICK, LIKE, SOON?

_30 more seconds later _Went with the Element shirt.

_Another 30 seconds later _Where are my shoes?

_Yet ANOTHER 30 seconds later_ Found 'em! William the Bastard's party ahoy!

_1.00 a.m _Well, I knew William would do something stupid. He tried to pierce his ear with a thumbtack and nearly got blood poisoning, thus he had to be sent to hospital.

Yumi thinks he's dead brave. I think he's dead stupid.

Saturday January 17th 

William's back. He came to see Yumi this afternoon.

Haha, stupid William. What kind of an idiot would savage his ear with a thumbtack? Honestly.

'The doctor said I'll be ok, s'long as I change the bandage every day.'

'Does it really hurt?'

'Not that much.'

BLARF.

'I can't believe you didn't get your ear amputated or something dumb like that…'

'Don't worry, I'm fine. Trust me.'

DOUBLE BLARF. I wouldn't trust William with a 5-foot rake.

**Sunday January 18th**

Is it just me or is Yumi hanging out with William more than me?

I WANT ROYALTIES AND JUSTICE HERE!

Monday January 19th 

Went around with a really sad face. Most people noticed, some laughed.

Yumi noticed this and was- yepperz, worried.

It was lunch break and I was wandering around the grounds, eventually finding my friends in our normal bench spot. (sad face still active)

That was when Jeremie and Aelita ran off while Odd claimed that he had do 'go find…someone's…thing' before also running off.

Yumi used this chance to talk to me.

'Are you feeling ok, Ulrich?'

'Why do you ask?'

'Well…' She stumbled and looked away. Hmm.

'…I just noticed you looked a bit…you know…depressed.'

She's so pretty when she's sympathetic…

'Depressed? No! Well, not really…'

'Why? Is something wrong?'

She placed her hand on my shoulder.

..STOP IT WITH THE REDNESS MR FACE PLZ!

'N-n-n-no…no-nothing's wrong.'

'Sure?'

'Ye- I mean, yeah.'

Yumi thought for a bit and then walked away.

I miss her already. It's only been…5 minutes.

Real sad Ulrich. Real sad…

**Tuesday January 20th**

Yumi's really acting concerned nowadays. She's always watching me…with those beautiful hazel eyes…

And that's when my poetic thoughts ate my memory span.

…what was I doing again?

_3.10 p.m _Still can't remember.

**Wednesday January 21st**_- Officially dubbed by meh: Annoying Sissi Day_

I'm considering that axe idea even more.

Sissi is really grinding my gears.

Went bookhunting again, tralalalala. Bought a dictionary. I shawl haf speleeng meesteaks kno moor!

**Thursday January 22nd**

Measured my pinkie out of boredom. It is 7 ½ cm long.

**Friday January 23rd**

Class today was fun for once.

…ok, so somebody randomly throwing apples everywhere isn't exactly academically fun…

Odd almost ran off with my diary again.

Dictionary Attack!

**Saturday January 24th**

I went and played soccer with Odd today. Yumi was watching from the stands.

She kept staring at me…it was kinda creepy.

When I stopped, she looked away and started whistling. I passed the ball to Odd and then she was staring at me again.

'Yumi! Any reason why you're staring at me?'

She stuttered and then ran off.

Weird.

**Sunday January 25th**

Yumi is really acting strange. I called her but when I said 'hi' she hung up.

I don't get it.

Went to see Aelita and Jeremie. But when I opened the door they were sitting on Jeremie's bed, in the middle of a huge makeout session.

I slammed the door shut and they didn't even notice. Ergh…I feel weird after bursting in…

Odd was back in our dorm, I asked him where he had been all day.

He didn't look like he was in a good mood, all I heard was 'acorns' and 'detention'.

Le sigh. Poor Odd.

**Monday January 26th**

Déjà vu much? Now Yumi's avoiding me exactly as I did about 2 weeks ago. I went looking for her after school.

I saw her dash into the forest after the bell rang, so I followed her.

No sign.

'Oh Yumi-chan,' I said in a sing song voice, 'Ulrich's been looking for you…'

What made me say that I do not know.

No response.

'Fine, if you insist…'

Then I used my best impersonation of me being attacked.

'GLACK! SOMEONE…HELP…XANA…AHHH!' I threw random branches around for good measure.

Then lo and behold, Yumi dashed out of a nearby tree and zipped over.

'Hang on Ulrich, I'm coming!'

'GLACK! PAIN! HURT! MORE PAIN!'

The stupid adrenaline in me made me run around like mad for some reason. Adrenaline is weird, like hot dogs.

Then- I don't know how to react to this- we ended up slamming face first into each other. And it just happened to be our mouths.

We fell over and she landed on top of me. I have no idea how long we lay there, lips locked and staring at each other.

It was…it was…I CAN'T DESCRIBE IT!

Well, yes I can. WOOHOO! YEAH!

Eventually she got up and brushed herself off. Man, she was blushing like mad.

The way Yumi was looking at me, I must have been the same.

'Uhh…'

More staring at each other. Zzzz…

'Sorry…'

'It's alright…'

Then she walked away without a word.

…

What happened there?

**Tuesday January 27th**

Me and Yumi didn't say anything to each other all day. Odd, Jeremie and Aelita aren't very observant.

**Wednesday January 28th**

Scratch that, they're starting to notice.

D'aww crap, they're coming over now. Aelita's dragging Yumi along with them.

_3.05 p.m_ The conversation consisted of this:

'Alright you guys. Something's up, and we want to know RIGHT NOW!' Odd commanded. He reminds me of an army general sometimes.

'Don't tell me you guys are fighting?' said Jeremie, sounding like he knew he was right. Well boohoo, he wasn't.

Aelita just looked concerned and didn't say anything.

Yumi looked anywhere but at me. 'We're not fighting you guys. Why would we fight after what happened yesterd-'

She clapped her hand over her mouth. Stupid stupid stupid!

Odd raised his eyebrows. 'What happened yesterday then, hmm?'

Crap.

'Well…we…er…' I couldn't think of an excuse,. Neither could Yumi, by the sound of it.

Yeah, we HAD to blush…

'OOOH! YOU DID, DIDN'T YOU?' Odd squealed, a huge grin on his face.

The dictionary and him will become very close this evening.

'What exactly did we do then?' said Yumi, still blushing. Guah. I hate emotions.

'Let's see…you and Ulrich went and had a huge makeout session in the forest?'

'WHAT THE HELL- NO!'

'Sure.'

'Odd, we _talked_. That's it.'

'So that's what they call it now…'

'Hey, where's Ulrich?'

True. I'd ran off at one point and returned. Armed.

'Present.'

'Where were you?'

'Just getting a little something.'

Then I turned to Odd and brought out the dictionary with an evil smirk on my face.

'SURPRISE!'

'AHHH!'

Yumi, Jeremie and Aelita burst out laughed as I chased him around with the dictionary.

'PH33R THE GRAMMAR POWER!'

'ULRICH, STOP! PLEASE!'

Hehe! Chasing Odd with a dictionary is fundefunfun!

**Thursday January 29th**

Today was just another average day. I didn't get to see any of the others all day for some reason…

**Friday January 30th January**

It's nice talking to Yumi like I normally did again. Yes, we haven't forgotten that special Monday afternoon.

But still, life is sweet…

**Saturday 31st January**

Screw that! Mrs Mayer popped up out of nowhere and gave me extra homework for some reason!

LIFE SUCKS!

* * *

Lalala, I added a little U/Y fluff in there to mix the plot a little.

'Come For The Stories. Stay For The Pie.'

And that's my slogan! Well…maybe not. Reviews make the author happy!


	3. 1st to '29th' February

Disclaimer: Blah.

Oh. My. Ducking. God. School's over.

Which means…

FUNDEFUNFUN UPDAAATES! Wearing earphones is weird…

…

…

…well, here?

* * *

**Sunday February 1st**

Woo! It's a new month, a new day, the sun's shining, and I'm alive!

…so?

At least all that damn homework is done.

**Monday February 2nd**

I keep getting the feeling as if I'm being watched.

Maybe it's that squirrel Pocky that's been in my nightmares. Or maybe I _am_ going insane.

…SHOEZ!

**Tuesday February 3rd**

I'm really starting to worry about myself. Odd randomly came up and said 'Think of a random letter, quick!'

And I said 6.

…

**Wednesday February 4th**

What do you think is better, carrying stuff around all day or going to class?

Try and guess! C'mon! It's easy!

Wait, why am I writing this? Diaries don't ta- uhh, feel.

This has been a load of random stuff, so I should get rid of it.

But I've been using a pen and I've ran out of Tippex.

Umm…

…I'll put something here worthwhile.

_Sissi is a total slut and will hopefully disintegrate on my next birthday._

**Thursday February 5th**

Hehe, today was fun. Emily was wandering around the school with a cat hat on her head.

Besides that, I saw Yumi for the first time in forever today. So much for getting over our little incident.

As soon as we looked as each other, Blush City.

Odd's getting fed up.

'Honestly! Once you two are within 5 feet of each other you're as red as a pair of cherries. Next time, let me know in advance. Then I'll know to wear those 'sunglasses' I attempted to make when I was 5.'

He tried to make a what when he was 5?

_10.30 p.m_ Found out what the 'sunglasses' looked like. It was a pair of paper glasses with black paper where the lenses should be. You've never be able to see through them.

Maybe I'll morph it onto Sissi's face if I bother Jeremie enough and watch her fall over stuff.

Nah. Tempting, but ne.

**Friday February 6th**

Woke up thinking is was Christmas this morning.

Even Odd found it funny.

**Saturday February 7th**

I declare today 'Prance-Around-And-Make-Yourself-Look-Like-An-Idiot' Day!

Well, I was in a hyper mood today, so I said hello to everyone at school. Minus the teachers.

Sissi was the lucky one. I threw my shoe at her face. Haha!

After that I climbed up one of the trees and deliberately fell down about 7 times.

Oh the stares!

Yumi came along after I fell down the twelfth time. She got me onto my feet and dragged me to my dorm.

'Are you alright today?' she asked me.

I shook my head.

'No worries.'

Then I raised my arms in the air and screamed:

'IT WAS FUN!'

**Sunday February 8th**

No bloody fair! Yumi told Odd what happened yesterday so he locked me in our room!

They're both evil. Everyone is! Even that plant is evil!

…what am I writing? If Yumi thinks this will dampen my insanity she's got a snowball's chance in hell.

_3.00 p.m_ Tralalalala.

_3.01 p.m_ Lala.

_3.06 p.m_ PURPLE SUBMARINE! YEAH!

_4.00 p.m_ Woke up on the floor with Odd's underwear on my head. I really don't want to know what happened.

There was a knock on the door.

'HELLO!' I said.

'…guess nothing happened?'

'Yumi, come in! I can't exactly make company with a desk, two beds, a plant, the floor and the ceiling.'

Eventually there was a click in the lock and she opened the door slowly.

'Hi.' She said with a small wave.

'Hey.'

Yumi sat down beside me on the floor.

'Sooo…'

I desperately tried to think of what to talk about.

'You remember what happened when, you know…'

Nice one. She was blushing again.

'We…we, um, in the forest?'

'Yeah, that.'

'What about it?'

OK, real smart. I couldn't exactly say 'It was the most awesome thing ever and I want to do it again and again and again and again AND AGAIN AND AGAIN TIL I'M REALLY FAT AND HAVE A PET PARROT NAMED JIMJIMJIMMYJAROO'

My wrist hurts. Sob.

'Ummm…'

Yumi looked at me. 'Did you really mean that…that…'

'Feeling-wise? No.'

She looked sad. Like a puppy. I kick them! No, not really.

Haha, I really got her there.

'I-I-I thought…'

'I _really really _meant it.'

She stared at me with…umm…something, in her eyes. It definitely wasn't feathers.

'You mean…'

I nodded my head. Now _I_ was blushing.

Y'know, I never though I'd be the sort of person who'd go all smoochy…

…holy crap, I've gone to 'Slang-A-Lang-Agogo Land'.

All I remember is closing my eyes, although when I woke up in Yumi's arms with a numb feeling in my lips I nearly fainted again.

I felt like a kitten in her arms, but I like kittens.

Yumi reminds me of a kitten. With black, soft fur-

AHHHHHH! MAKE IT STOP!

**Monday February 9th**

Well, after a few beans over the head with a lamp, I left 'It's Time For Doctor Doolittle Land' and straight to 'My-Head-Hurts-Like Hell' this morning.

It's nice that I don't have to be so…so…_dramatic_, when talking to Yumi about our relationship.

D'you think I could stuff three earplugs into my ear at once?

**Tuesday February 10th**

I just remembered I have a plant in my room. I don't remember watering it…

Unless Odd pours leftover soda in it. But knowing the stuff Odd consumes, it'd be dead by now.

A gigantic Venus flytrap would be fun to have. Imagine all the things I could do with it…

(Current mental image of me taking over the world) No, not that bad.

(Current mental image of me hitting people with it) That defines the purpose, I might as well get a tree.

Can't think. Need sleep. Zzzz…

**Wednesday February 11th**

We studied ants again in Biology. It was funny, seeing them scuttle around everywhere.

Odd was saying all sorts of things that he didn't say before.

'Wow, look at that! How could they ever share what they eat?'

My head hurts.

'I mean, they may be puny ants but I've seen on TV how they eat…'

TV and food. Without those, Odd would die. (kind of like me without…umm…air I guess?)

Blender!

**Thursday February 12th**

I found a frog today! YAY!

I shall call him…umm…

FROGGY! No, that's stupid…

I asked Yumi 'what would be a good name for a pet frog?'.

The look on her face was priceless.

'…why?'

'Just wondering! Doesn't matter!'

Aww, how cute, the frog was still there. I'll take him to my room and put him in a box and love him forever and and and-

…

I sound like a 6 year old.

Eventually I brought a box out to where I found him and put him inside.

He was funny, the way he just slowly swept around it.

Brr, it was cold though. I brought a small blanket for him as well.

What do frogs eat again?

**Friday February 13th**

I had a nightmare. It was absolutely terrifying. You'd wet yourself with fright.

XANA had taken over Steve.

This will forever stain my soul.

I brought Steve to a pond nearby after school. He had a snack and then I put him back.

It's nice being loved by a frog.

**Saturday February 14th**

I'm debating over whether or not I should tell Yumi about Steve.

She might think I'm an idiot and break up with me! NOOO!

That will not happen! IT WILL NOT HAPPEN!

I'm gonna go get a soda.

_7.00 p.m_ Showed Yumi Steve, and she actually thought he was cute! Score! Chicks dig the animal lovers.

Odd said that once. Which probably means it isn't true.

Trampoline, trampoline, jumping on a trampoline. Nananananana….

**Sunday February 15th**

Does it count being a pervert if you look at someone's feet?

I think it is. Now my hormones are insane.

HELP ME GOD, HELP ME!

**Monday February 16th**

Must. Stop. Staring. At. Feet.

…

It's progressed to Yumi's back. When will this end?

**Tuesday February 17th**

Had a panic attack this morning because Steve wasn't in his box. Odd didn't understand.

'What's the matter, Ulrich? You look as if your leg fell off and a ladybird came out.'

His vocabulary ceases to amaze me.

'My pet frog disappeared this morning!'

He stared.

'You. Bed.' And then he pushed me onto my bed.

'But-'

'I'll say you're sick. Good day.'

Then he left.

What is this, 'Lock-Ulrich-In-His-room Week'? I should stop making up places and holidays…

_5.00 a.m_ Had a weird dream about being chased by a key.

**Wednesday February 18th**

Nearly burst the door down this morning to get some food. Odd's little experiment occurred a lot of hunger.

It was strange beating Odd to the cafeteria for once. Oh well, more for me.

My art homework is to draw an animal. SOB!

**Thursday February 19th**

Huzzah! I found Steve!

Oddly enough, he was in my sulking tree.

D'aww.

I drew him while he sat on a branch. This should definitely be worth an A I hope.

**Friday February 20th**

My friends are staying well away from me.

Is it my hair?

**Saturday February 21st**

Maybe it's my nose…I have a big nose…

**Sunday February 22nd**

I GOT IT! IT'S MY CLOTHES!

…that's just stupid. Pull it together, pull it together…

**Monday February 23rd**

Yumi and I went for a walk in the park after school. She seemed to be the one to not stay away from me as much.

'How's Steve?'

'He's fine. …why are the other guys staying away from me as if I had some contagious disease?'

'They think something's wrong with you.'

'Like…'

'Well…'

I love messing with people's heads.

But Yumi seemed a bit scared to answer.

'You can tell meee…I am the magic listener with free gold for all!'

'Nice day, isn't it?'

Oh well.

**Tuesday February 24th**

Yumi managed to convince the others to talk to me again. Hooray!

Aelita's stopped reading every five seconds. Especially since the 'Banbury Cheese' incident.

She's not the only one who's practically stopped reading.

Maybe I could take up drawing. Drawing Steve was fun.

…maybe I'll stick with reading. A career of drawing frogs doesn't sound very…um…

Promising.

**Wednesday February 25th**

Is this year a leap year? My brain's melted too much to do the math.

…hehe, leap…Steve…frogs…

**Thursday February 26th**

Well today was interesting. Very windy.

Enough to make a tree branch smack Jeremie's face.

It sounds funny, but it looked painful. Aelita nearly burst into tears.

Aw.

And I gots an A! YAYYY FOR STEVE!

**Friday February 27th**

It's Friday once again, tralala.

And today's been great. What could possibly happen next?

Oh great. Odd just burst in on a random sugar high. Huzzah.

'MILKMILKMILK!'

'Hello.'

'ZIMZIMZIMZIMZIMMITYZOOMZAMDOG.'

'Yes.'

'Fish is good! Fish is great! I want fishies on my plate!'

'No thanks.'

And then he left.

I should write a book. 'How To Translate The Random Blabber Of A Crazy Person In Five Easy Steps.'

**Saturday February 28th**

This is the second time I've had a dream with Bob Marley hitting me over the head with a banjo.

Dear God. I sound like Odd.

**Sunday February 29th**

Well whodda thunk it? It is indeed a leap year.

..or is it?

CRAP! It's not!

Oh well.

Nobody's perfect.

…except the mice. Mice like cheese.

* * *

Aren't you lucky you got a full month? yay. :3 

After 5-6 weeks later, I finally got my manga drawing set! w00t!

Which means drawing, drawing and more drawing! I've drawn my OCs and what I look like on Lyoko. It fun!

Which means, quite frankly, I'm going to get some fanfic scenes drawn. I already have a few from AOAOSK.

Enough of my rambling, merry Christmas to all! (don't ask why there's a frog in this chapter)


	4. 2nd to 31st March

Hello world and all who inhabit it! Yes, it may sound like I've been a lazy duff and not updating, gomen times ten for that, but I had severe writer's block and I had a lot of family stuff to deal with and blah.

So! I had a hard time deciding what story to update first, so I chose this one since I hadn't in ages. Enjoy!

(by the way, I couldn't remember what date Valentine's Day was on so I forgot about it last chapter. But don't worry! A Deco In The Diary (Odd's) will most certainly have it!)

* * *

…**I think it's Monday March 2nd**

After that incident with the leap year I can barely remember the date anymore.

That's one of the good things about school, though; you write down the date at least 3 times every day. You never forget.

Unless you're like Jeremie with a headache. That's a whole different story.

**Tuesday March 3rd**

Yumi seems a bit concerned for my well being. Actually, everybody seems to be.

What's wrong with someone who thinks they're insane, ACTS insane out of fear, has a pet frog and-

…

Ohhh.

**Wednesday March 4th**

Had a chat with Jeremie when he was taking a break from Aelita's anti-virus (for once…). He seems to be handling the, for lack of a better term, stress, for the whole thing pretty well.

But he's pretty worried about his relationship with Aelita since she's been ignoring him for a little while.

It's not very often you see a junior Einstein in the making spazzing his glasses off, so I said:

'Jeremie, just chill for a second. If someone doesn't talk to you for a day or two it doesn't mean she doesn't like you.'

'But you don't understand! You have Yu-'

'Yumi has absolutely nothing to do with this. Just take a break from that damn anti-virus already and talk to her, she probably ignores you because of it anyway.'

At that point I thought I went too far.

'…you're right, Ulrich. Maybe I should go talk to her. Thanks, you were a great help.'

Huh? No screaming, head-ripping, enduring speech or sarcasm? What are the odds of that?

_7.25 p.m _I went to check on Steve, he seems to be OK. But I'm starting to wonder if I should be doing this.

**Thursday March 5th**

XANA has risen again. Hooray. This time he used acid rain, which, uh, didn't work…

We had a math exam today I totally forgot about. Hopefully I didn't do _too_ bad…

**Friday March 6th**

I was feeling confused, so I went to talk with Yumi for a while after school.

'Ugh, I just don't know what's happening to me, Yumi. I feel like every morning it's just going to be another boring day.'

'Aren't they always?' she replied.

I shrugged and said, 'With my sort of life, that's an understatement.'

Actually, it's pretty weird. We like each other, but we haven't admitted it. We haven't admitted it and we're not 'an item', so to speak.

I don't get it.

**Saturday March 7th**

Typical Jeremie fell asleep when I told him to go talk to Aelita the other day, and he forgot. No headache.

Pfft. Moron.

Aelita seemed like she wanted to talk with me and we started talking about the little genius.

'Have you noticed anything strange going on with Jeremie recently?'

'Yeah, he has. He's been talking to me- uhh, _many_- no, uh. BAH!'

She stared at me funny.

'Are you, as they say, 'getting your worms mixed up'?'

'Yes indeedy, I think so. But back to the matter at hand- I think maybe you should go talk to him. He's been killing himself solving that anti-virus and I think you should give him a break.'

'How?' she said with a raised eyebrow.

I laughed and ran off. 'You'll find a way, because I know you too well, Aelita. Too well…'

**Sunday March 8th**

Jeremie and Aelita seem to be 'friends' again, which is good. Heh…

William was being more of a prick than he usually is today, which is bad. Actually, he looked like he was _flirting_.

With Yumi. She seemed to be…enjoying it?

Or did she find it so annoying it was funny?

Odd thinks I'm being overprotective. What does he know? I'll talk to her tomorrow.

**Monday March 9th**

…I don't want to talk about it.

**Tuesday March 10th**

Ugh, Yumi seems to be giving me death glares every time I pass her.

Aelita thinks I should go see a…a…uhh…

Counsellor, was it? This whole ordeal has made me forget what one is. Better check my dictionary when I get the chance.

_5 minutes later_ …nice try, Aelita.

_10 minutes later _Got a C+ in the math test. Damn.

**Wednesday March 11th**

I went for a walk around the block this evening to clear my head.

But it's like Jeremie's knowledge on computers- you can't forget it.

It's actually made me feel like a hobo.

But I don't want to live in a box!

**Thursday March 12th**

Yumi's hanging out with William…

This is worrying…

**Friday March 13th**

SHE STILL IS…

Unlucky day indeed.

**Saturday March 14th**

Too depressed, I just locked myself in my room all day. I didn't check any messages or calls on my cellphone either.

I just sat. And read. While living off Pop Tarts.

…don't ask how I got them. My mom always sent me boxes of them every few months.

At least someone likes me.

**Sunday March 15th**

Odd asked me if I wanted to go into town for a while, which I gladly accepted. I missed company.

We did the usual. Wander around video game stores and the like, ate, wander, snack, arcade, short walk and then back to school.

Despite the small description, it was really fun.

_6.02 a.m _…Yumi called me in the middle of the night for some reason.

'Ugh…hello?'

'Hey Ulrich.'

'Yumi! What the HELL are you doing calling me at this hour?'

'Sorry, but could you meet me somewhere? Maybe like the-'

I hung up at that point. Civilized or not, I need my 8 hours.

**Monday March 16th**

She's acting a lot more friendly to me this morning. I wonder…

…WILLIAM.

**Tuesday March 17th**

I looked everywhere for the guy, but to no avail. Maybe Yumi really _has_ forgiven me.

YES!

**Wednesday March 18th**

…Yumi was very, VERY, happy looking this morning.

To be frank this is what happened.

'Hey guys! HEY ULRICH! (smooch)'

…I think I'll join the Giddiot Club.

**Thursday March 19th**

_(blank) _

**Friday March 20th**

THAT MORON! Odd took my stupid diary and hid it away. There was only way to get it back.

'Only if you dance with me!'

I'm never letting Odd watch Invader Zim again. God, that was embarrassing…

**Saturday March 21st**

I told Yumi what happened and she bashed Odd over the head with her math textbook.

Doesn't beat hitting him with a dictionary, though…

**Sunday March 22nd**

William came towards me today looking very angry.

'YOU!'

'…is that my new name?'

'Stop playing the retard and tell me where Yumi is.'

What kind of idiot is he? It's a Sunday.

'I…don't…know.'

'TELL ME NOW!'

This was fun. Even when he was holding me by the collar.

'OH ULRICH DEAR!'

…after that, maybe it wasn't. Sissi was bouncing over, completely ignorant as to what position I was in.

'Ricky dear, what do you say we go see a movie, huh?'

'If you like your face the way it is, tell me where Yumi is- NOW!'

I couldn't only think of one way to get off the hook…s.

Then I decided to scream 'OH MY GOD! YUMI AND THEO ARE MAKING OUT!'

Doing so ended up with Sissi and William turning around gaping like fish, I kicked Pretty Boy in the shin and ran off.

'HAHA! YOU'LL NEVER GET ME THAT EASILY, DIPWADS!'

**Monday March 23rd**

I told the others what happened the previous day during breakfast.

It was very _amusant_. Aelita and Jeremie choked on their orange juice while Odd spat out the remains of a bread roll in a passing kid's face.

'Oops, sorry!' he said, before bursting out laughing. Like I figured.

It feels great to be able to speak to my friends again without them staring at me like a freak-

Ooh! Odd left behind some nachos!

**Tuesday March 24th**

Another day, another failed XANA attack.

Evil sheep? This is getting ridiculous.

**Wednesday March 25th**

We had a meeting today to discuss XANA's current 'strategy'. Pfft, strategy my freaking FOOT.

'Jeremie,' I started slowly, 'this obviously isn't XANA. Some kid at the other side of the planet probably hacked into him and is making him do stuff without noticing.'

This got a giggle out of Yumi and Aelita, but Jeremie looked like he was going to kill me.

'I'll shut up.' I added, which broke the dam and Yumi fell onto the floor laughing.

Odd was looking at her strangely. She stood up blushing and sat next to me again. 'Sorry. Got carried away.'

Then we talked about…stuff…guu.

**Thursday March 26th**

Suffering from exhaustion. Can't write.

**Friday March 27th**

Jeremie noticed how tired I looked today and asked if I was alright.

I told him 'Don't be silly, I feel…'

Apparently I blacked out after that, Yumi said she'd tell me what happened tomorrow.

**Saturday March 28th**

Blah, she woke me up in the middle of a great dream. I was the president of Saudi Arabia and people were driving wallets instead of tanks…

Oops, um, anyway…

Yumi said that the nurse found out it was a 'touch of the ten minute flu', so to speak. Except I was really, and I mean _really_, drowsy.

And I still am. Nighty night…

**Sunday March 29th**

My black haired princess is demanding me to sleep.

Why? I already did the past 3 days. At least she gave me some painkillers earlier.

…wait, I don't need painkillers…aww snap…

**Monday March 30th**

I am officially not sleepy! Hooray!

Now I needed some way to get back at Yumi. But I didn't want to make her mad.

So…

'ULRIIICH!'

Ehehe…self explanatory?

**Tuesday March 31st**

The moment Yumi laid eyes on me she tackled be faster than you could say 'cat'. Which hurt. A lot.

Oh well. At least Odd hasn't done anything.

'Dear Diary! I just saw this really pretty girl today! I think her name was-'

…excuse me for a moment.

* * *

Gomen nasai if this chapter seemed off, I really tried my best. 

Now, I want you guys to answer a few questions for me.

_Are there any things that you think would be optional to happen?_

_Would you still read the sequels to this for the rest of the gang?_

_Does a 'school camp thing' sound like a good idea?_

Just say in your review, because I've forgotten half of what I was going to do. Reviews ahoy! I'm at a good number for two chapters!


End file.
